


Tipsy

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Tipsyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Two men. Too much to drink.





	Tipsy

They’d been drinking.

Compared to most they hadn’t had much, but they were lightweights nowadays. Not that they had ever been drinkers and usually, short of the glass or two of wine with dinner, they didn’t really drink.

Except when they did.

Link clutched Rhett’s hand, trying to creep through the darkened office door but not being very successful as it crashed against the wall. Link shhh’d it loudly, forefinger tapping against his pursed lips dramatically and Rhett giggled breathlessly as he bumped into Link where he’d stopped. 

'Hush man! It’s late!’ Link stage-whispered and then started high pitched laughing along with Rhett’s wheezy giggling. They stumbled closer, facing each other, still holding hands.

Rhett looked down at Link in the dim light from the hall, laughter trailing away.   
'There’s nobody else here, bo’ He dipped his head towards Link, speaking quietly 'We don’t have to be quiet…' 

Their faces were close, breathless, when Rhett swayed slightly and he steadied himself with a hand on Link’s shoulder. 

'Hey, careful, Rhett… You ok?’ Link clutched his arm, blue eyes staring into Rhett’s green, even though he was swaying along with him.

There was no sound but their breathing for a moment, until Rhett spoke low.  
'There’s no one here, we don’t need to be careful…’ He pulled Link close again. 'And maybe I don’t want to be careful’ He crashed his lips into Link’s, who almost squeaked in surprise.

The kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy, no preamble. Open mouthed, tongues sliding against each others, Rhett growling at the back of his throat whilst Link’s hands grasped at Rhett’s hair, urging him to devour him. They stumbled across the office, crashing into the coffee table until they found the sofa, collapsing with Rhett covering Link’s body, sucking at his tongue , hands clumsily moving down to fumble and rub at the front of his jeans.

Link giggled against Rhett’s mouth at his attempt to grasp him through the denim, all the while sliding his hand under Rhett’s tee and scratching and the smooth skin. Rhett broke away from his mouth, still trying to get into Link’s jeans with mounting frustration. 

'What the… Link, c'mon bo, whatcha laughing at? This ain’t funny!’ He huffed through his nose in frustration.

Link laughed again and reached to still Rhett’s now near frantic, alcohol impaired fingers. 'Hold on, hold on…’ Link took Rhett’s fingers in his and guided them to the fly, tugging at the now straining fabric and running their entwined fingers up and down the length. 

Rhett grunted in frustration and ground his own hardness against Link’s hips, gasping 'I know where it is, I just can’t get…’

Link kissed the words from his mouth and slowed the movement of his and Rhett’s hands. 

'Feel that, Rhett?’ He whispered between licking and nipping at his lips as Rhett nodded. 'Feel that?’ Link twisted their joined fingers and the top of his fly opened, causing them both to groan. ’ Buttons. ’ another twist of fingers and then another, the jeans opening further and more groans. 

'Buttons… Ohhh yeah…’ Rhett gasped, finally pressing his hand against his target, just thin cotton stopping skin against skin, rubbing roughly, grabbing Link’s now free hand and pressing it to his own jeans, urging him to touch him too. 

'Zip’ Rhett breathed in Link’s ear.

'Hmmm… Yeah…’ Link replied shifting his body and pressing Rhett on to his back, slowly sliding down the zip on his jeans as he also slid down the sofa, settling his cheek against Rhett’s hip watching the zip slowly open, not being able to stop himself giggling uncontrollably as he freed Rhett, hot and hard, and said as he took him into his mouth - 'Unzip it and lick it’.


End file.
